


Phone Sex - RFA style

by StorrmyWiinds



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Masturbation, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Moaning, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorrmyWiinds/pseuds/StorrmyWiinds
Summary: MC might be stuck in Rika's apartment, but she has plenty of men to keep her company ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Ray/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader, ray/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	1. Not so Innocent - Yoosung

Yoosung Kim, the seemingly innocent LOLOL obsessed boy, just made your heart swell whenever the two of you spoke in the chatroom. You had to admit that you had started to develop feelings for him over the short amount of time that you had known him, and as embarrassing as it was, you couldn't deny the thoughts that flooded your mind at night. Being alone in an apartment you physically couldn't leave, due to current circumstances, it gave you a lot of free time to let your mind wander. It wasn't hard to accept the fact that the youngest member of the RFA was adorable and insanely cute, but you constantly wondered if there was another part of him buried underneath the wide eyes and shy compliments.  
  
The dinging of your phone brought you out of your thoughts, your face flushed as the warmness between your legs grew at the wondering thoughts of Yoosung. You bit your lip as you picked up your phone, seeing that Yoosung had finally joined the chat room. You hadn't spoken to him since early that morning; the blonde had informed you about how his classes had been canceled that day, so he was planning on doing a lot of grinding on LOLOL with his guilde so seeing his name pop up in the chatroom brought a light and feathery feeling to your chest. You stared blankly at your phone as your mind began to wander once more to his hands; people often said that gamers knew how to use their hands pretty well and all you could think of were his hands moving expertly over your body. Your phone buzzed again, causing you to jump slightly.  
  
 _Yoosung : UGH we lost a really important mission ;-;_  
  
 _Yoosung : OH!! heya, MC! How are you?_  
  
 _Yoosung : ...?_  
  
 _Yoosung : MC??_  
  
You sputtered slightly, your face burning hot as you quickly typed out your response before setting your phone down on your chest, absentmindedly allowing your fingers to trail down your body. Goosebumps rose to your skin, causing you to shiver slightly as your mind continued to think about Yoosung.  
  
 _You : Oh sorry, I blanked out lol  
  
Yoosung : It's cool! whatcha up to?   
  
Yoosung : ..MC?  
_

 _Yoosung : here, I'll just call you.  
  
_ The abrupt ringing of your cell phone caused you to jump, your fingers pausing just above the waistband of your panties. You picked your phone up with your free hand, your eyes widening at the name on the screen and for a moment you thought about throwing your phone across the room out of the embarrassment that Yoosung was calling you just as you were about to touch yourself to the thought of him. Your thumb hovered over the red button before you paused, a dirty thought coming to your mind that made you press your thighs together and your breath a little heavier. Without a second thought to your dirty idea, you pressed the bright green button and wedged your phone between your shoulder and your ear just as Yoosung's cheerful voice came through.  
"I was worried you were upset with me. You usually answer right away...Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is fine, Yoosung,"  
You couldn't help but giggle at the worried tone in his voice. You paused, letting your fingers dip past the waistband of your panties; the excitement and the fear of Yoosung finding out you were touching yourself caused you to get even more wet.  
"I've just been...a little lost in my thoughts today."

”oh?”  
Yoosung hummed, curious. Your breath hitched slightly as your fingers dipped into your wetness, biting your lip at the warm feeling that bubbled in the pit of your stomach as you drew lazy circles around your bundle of nerves. Yoosung’s soft voice sent shivers down your spine, causing your fingers to speed up their moments just a little bit.  
“What are you thinking about..?”

”You..”  
The breathy word left your parted lips faster than you could think it. You heard Yoosung gasp softly, sputtering out little noises but it only encouraged you more. You let a soft purr out as you dipped your fingers into your core. 

“are you...touching yourself?”  
his voice was soft and low, almost as if he were picturing you in his mind. You let out a small, teasing gasp and giggle, arching your back slightly as you slowly fucked yourself with your fingers.  
”mhmm~”

”fuuuuck...”  
you heard Yoosung mutter breathlessly; it was rare that yoosung cussed, but whenever he did, it did things to you. The line went silent for a moment before you heard a soft gasp from Yoosung and the faint jingle of his belt buckle. You bit your lip to stop yourself from giggling happily; your plan was going smoothly. You let out a breathy moan, your free hand slipping under the shirt you wore to grab at your sensitive breasts.   
“Y-Yoosung, I want you so badly...”

”M-MC~”  
the sound of your name coming out of Yoosung’s mouth as a moan caused your head to swim. You whimpered in response, your fingers working wonders to your aching sex.   
“I w-want to m-make you feel good...I want t-to make you mi-mine!”

You mewled at Yoosung’s sweet words, your flushed body growing hotter at his soft grunts and desperate moans; you pictured Yoosung at his desk, his hand hurriedly working his pink cock as his free hand gripped at his desk. His cute face flushed as his purple eyes darkened with arousal. You felt the familiar warmness in your stomach as you moved your fingers fast over your clit.  
”I want your cock so badly.”

you whimpered, allowing yourself to be louder. Yoosung groaned, his breath hard and fast, you wondered if he was as close as you were.  
”I’m so close, Yoosung.”

”M-Me too, baby.”   
Yoosung gasped, whimpering softly at his own touch.   
“Cum for m-me and say my na-name.”   
  
Yoosung’s sudden demand practically threw you over the edge right then. You whimpered, gasping as you lifted your hips slightly. Your mouth began to water as your fingers moved quickly, the small warmness in your stomach exploding like fireworks. It spread through your entire body, causing your legs to shake as you reached your surprisingly intense orgasm. You squealed softly, arching your body and squeezing your thighs together, Yoosung’s name leaving your lips like a prayer.  
”Oh, Yoosung!~”

Yoosung wasn’t too far behind from his own orgasm. The young male gasped, and you heard him slam his hand against his desk as he let out a chain of moans, your name within the small chants of curses and praises for you.   
“oh god, MC!~” 

the line went quiet, the noises were those of Yoosung’s heavy panting. You suddenly felt embarrassed and awkward, not knowing what to do or say in a situation like this. You sat up, biting the tip of your finger before you opened your mouth to speak, but Yoosung beat you to it.   
“That was...the best thing I’ve ever done.” 

”Really?”  
you asked softly, you couldn’t held the soft giggle the left your lips. Yoosung laughed softly too, sounding beautifully embarrassed, yet confident in his words.  
”I would love to do it again..”

”Hmm~ How about we turn on our cameras and put on a little show for each other?”   
your flirty words cause Yoosung to choke slightly one his words before he quickly agreed, excitement in his voice before he paused for a moment. 

”were you serious...about wanting m-me?”   
you smiled warmly, and nodded your yet as if he could see you.  
”of course! I want you in every way, Yoosung!”

”I want you in every way too, MC!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad a writing none Dom characters~ Yoosung is so sweet and gentle, so it was fun to write him nonetheless! 
> 
> Next up : 707 ;)


	2. 'Accidental' Tease - 707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa! this got a lot more attention than I was expecting in such little time! I'm glad you all enjoyed Yoosung's chapter!
> 
> Seven's chapter is definitely going to be the longest, since Seven is my favorite character >///<
> 
> come get ya'lls juice!

Seven would be lying if he said he didn’t glance at the CCTV footage sometimes in hopes of catching you half-dressed. The young hacker just couldn't help himself. The idea of seeing you in your full glory, unaware of his watching eyes seemed so pervy and yet, excited him. Just thinking about the situation made his jeans a little tighter. Seven didn't want to make you uncomfortable, he didn't want you to think of him as some creep but he couldn't help himself when his eyes lingered a little longer whenever you walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, silently hoping the towel secured around your body would fall. Seven always managed to talk himself down, telling himself that you would be totally disgusted with him if you ever found out; having Vanderwood there helped too, he didn't have time to be horny when the agent in front of him threatened to tase him every second longer his eyes stayed on the CCTV footage after he promised to check again for just a second.

Today was different. Vanderwood had to attend to another assignment, putting what little trust he had into Seven. Without Vanderwood breathing down his neck, Seven felt as if he could finally breathe without the fear of being attacked by Vanderwood. Seven sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his hands resting on top of his head, staring blankly at the pile of work he had to get through before Vanderwood returned. His amber eyes flickered to the CCTV footage, seeing movement from his peripheral; his mind calming for a moment when he realized it was just you meandering from the bedroom to the bathroom. Seven smiled warmly, but found himself not able to remove his eyes from the screen as he watched you pause in front of the bathroom door. Seven leaned forward slightly, his arms dropping to rest on his knees as he watched you stretch your arms into the air and he felt his breath catch at the back of his throat. You wore nothing but a grey sweater and red panties that just about made Seven fall out of his chair. Seven gulped, blinking rapidly as he leaned back into his chair, his cock straining against the tight material of his jeans. He tried to talk himself down, but he couldn't as his mind kept convincing him that everything in that moment was a sign; Vanderwood was gone and you knew Seven could see you, he figured you assumed he was always watching. You were just teasing him, Seven was convinced.

Seven gripped at the armrests of his chair as he watched the bathroom door close; his mind was swimming as he pictured you underneath him, panting and willing. Seven twitched in his pants, letting out a throaty groan as he reached down, releasing himself from the constricting material of his jeans. Seven leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes as his breathing deepened. He couldn't help himself, and as much as he was worried that you would be disgusted by the sight of him, he couldn't help but wrap his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly causing his breath to stutter slightly. Seven squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a soft groan as he shamelessly pleasured himself to the thought of you; he pictured you laying down in front of him, a beautiful flush on your cheeks as you waited for him. 

The sudden shrill ring of his cell phone caused him to panic for a moment, the dirty thoughts thrown out the window. Seven reached forward with a heavy sigh, picking his phone up and paused suddenly when he saw your name on the screen. His eyes flickered to the CCTV footage for a moment, taking notice that you no longer were in the bathroom or the hallway. Without really thinking about the situation, Seven answered your call, greeting you with his usual happy tone as he leaned back in his seat.  
"Heya, Seven~"

"Couldn't stay away from me today, could you?"  
Seven teased, jokingly. He smiled widely at your giggle, laughing softly as you shamelessly admitted that you couldn't get him off of your mind all morning. Seven's eyes flickered down to his cock, still free from his clothing; the suddenness of your call had caused him to lose the aching hard-on he had gotten due to seeing you in those...cute, red panties but now, hearing your cute voice caused his mind to wander once more. Seven bite his lip, finding it hard to focus on the small rant you had thrown yourself into due to the sudden hardness of his cock. The thought that passed through Seven's mind caused hot shame and guilt to wash over him, but he couldn't help himself when his free hand wrapped around his cock once more. He stroked himself slowly, careful not to make a noise as he leaned his head back again, trying his hardest to focus on whatever it is you had been ranting on about. A soft groan found it's way past Seven's lips, causing you to pause midsentence and Seven panicked silently as he sat up straight, throwing his hands into the air as if he was surrendering.  
"MC, I-"  
  
"Seven,"  
Your voice came over the phone after a moment and Seven couldn't tell if you were upset or not. Seven's mind began to race, shaming himself for doing such a gross and vile thing on the phone while you were unaware. The soft giggle that you let out caused Seven's mind to pause and he no longer was beating himself up for being caught.  
"Did you finally catch a glimpse of my panties?~"  
  
Seven gulped, his breathing becoming heavier at your voice; he couldn't believe that he was right, you _were_ teasing him. Your voice was innocent and sweet as you spoke, which only made Seven's mind go crazy. Seven smirked to himself after a moment, bitting the tip of his thumb as he settled back into his chair, allowing his hand to return to the slow movements he had been doing a moment prior, but this time, he wasn't holding back.   
"mm, so you think it's cute to tease a man while he's trying to work? How naughty~"  
  
The soft purr that left your lips caused shivers to roll down his body, his aching cock twitching in his hand. Seven wasn't experienced, nowhere near it, but the young man had done enough 'research' to know what he was doing. Seven heard you shift, your soft breathing becoming heavier and he pictured your delicate hands running down your beautiful body, teasing yourself as you waited for Seven to speak again.   
"I want you to touch yourself, and tell me what you want me to do to you since I've obviously been on your mind."  
  
"S-Seven.."  
You whimpered softly, making Seven groan and buck his hips into his hand. Everything about the situation was so lewd and inappropriate, yet all Seven's cares were thrown out the window whenever your soft voice spoke his name.   
"I wa-want your hands t-to touch me.."  
  
Seven smirked, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he leaned his head back, his grip tight around his cock as he fastened the pace of his stroking. Seven had you in the palm of his hands, and he loved it. He loved how embarrassed you sounded when you spoke as you touched yourself, and he loved how you weren't holding back the soft gasps and whimpers that passed your gorgeous lips.   
"Yeah? Where do you want me to touch you? c'mon, baby, don't hold back on me."  
  
"I want yo-you to touch my pussy..."  
Seven groaned lowly at your words, his cock twitching for a moment. Seven couldn't stop his wandering mind, imaging how soft you would feel underneath his fingertips as he pleasured you slowly. Seven wanted to make you beg, he wanted to see the wide and desperate look in your eyes whenever he denied you your release, but he also wanted to give you everything you asked for immediately. Even though Seven had you in the palm of his hands, you had him wrapped around your finger. Seven reached forward, picking his phone up from his desk and held the mic close his mouth as he still worked his cock, he was close but he didn't want this to end yet.  
"mm, I would love to touch you through those pretty red panties you showed off to me today. You want that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes! I want that so badly!"  
You gasped deeply, your whining muffed by what he assumed was your hand. Seven chuckled breathlessly, his face flushed a deep red as he felt himself closer to his climax. A shiver ran down his spine when you let out another moan, your voice soft and desperate when you spoke again;  
"I'm so close, Seven.."  
  
"Cum for me, baby."  
Seven breathed out, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he felt himself get closer as well.   
"Call me Saeyoung when you cum, okay?"  
  
"Saeyoung~"   
Hearing his name leave your lips in a soft moan just about threw him over the edge. Seven took in a deep breath, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused on your sweet voice and his hand around his cock, the fast movements of his hand becoming staggered as he chased his orgasm that was _so very_ close. Just as Seven muttered that he was close, you squealed softly that you were cumming.  
"Oh my God, Saeyoung!~"  
  
Seven growled lowly, his hips twitching as you chanted his name softly and beautifully like a song. Seven groaned deeply, his back arching as he reached his orgasm; thick strings of cum shot up, landing on his red t-shirt and splattered around his blue jeans. Seven breathed deeply, slowly stroking his cock until he flinched, shuttering at the sensitiveness of his cock. You hummed softly, a soft sigh leaving your lips after a moment of silence between the two of you.  
"Seven..."  
  
"Mc..."  
Seven spoke softly, fixing himself back into his jeans but didn't move to clean himself up. You giggled softly, causing a bright grin to cross Seven's flushed face and puffy bottom lip; you had him wrapped tightly around your finger.  
"I...really needed that.."  
  
"Well, I'm always here to help you."  
Seven teased, laughing softly at the embarrassed whine that passed your lips. Seven paused for a moment, his eyes sweeping up to look at the CCTV before he smirked slightly, resting a hand behind his head as he leaned back in his chair again.  
"Next time, why don't you put on a show for me on the CCTV?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed 707! He's such a fun character to write!! 
> 
> Who should be next? I'm thinking either Zen or Jumin, I kinda want V and Ray to be the last ones I write... >v<
> 
> If you like what I do and want to support me, feel free to buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/storrmywiinds


End file.
